Just One Question
by SquintandProud-x
Summary: Another ending for the end of Graduation Day Part Two. One Shot.


**A/N -**** Just a one shot of an idea I got for how Graduation Day Part Two should of ended. Let me know what you think. And, Im writing in ****Buffy's POV****. Thanks x**

**Just One Question.**

"We got off pretty cheap, considering" said Xander.

"Seems like we did" I replied, not entirely paying Xander my full attention.

I began looking around to see if I could see _him._ I felt fear strike me as I realised I couldn't, although I continued to look - just to be sure. Xander knew who I was looking for, he knew within a heart beat.

"He made it through the fight. Guess maybe he took off after" said Xander.

I nodded, not entirely taking in what he had just said. I continued to look around, I began to walk foward and suddenly bumped into someone. I rubbed my eyes, they were rather blurry and I couldn't take in my surroundings. I looked up and realised it was Giles, a small smile appeared on my face.

"How are you ?" asked Giles.

"Tired" I replied.

"I'd imagine so. Quite a couple of days!" nodded Giles, looking around at the wreck.

"My brain hasn't processed everything yet. It's not really functioning at the higher levels; it's pretty much,_ fire;bad, tree;pretty_. Anything more complex..." I mumbled, stiffling a yawn.

"Understandable. Well, when it starts working again, congratulate it on a good campaign. You did very well" smiled Giles.

"Thanks" I replied, smiling as I noticed the proudness in his eyes.

"I uh, I ferreted this out of the wreckage for you. You may not have any interest, but..." Giles stopped talking.

I looked as he passed me a piece of paper, my Diploma. I felt a rush of pride within me, I gratefully took the piece of paper and smiled up at Giles.

"I'd say you've earned it" grinned Giles.

We stood in silence for a few moments, not knowing what to say.

"There is a certain dramatic irony in the way things turned out. A synchronicity that almost borders on predestination, one might say" mumbled Giles, looking at the wreckage of the high school.

I tried to understand, but I couldn't. I looked at him blankly, hoping he would figure out that I didn't catch a word he had just spoke. Although, he didn't look at me so I decided a few words would make him understand.

"Fire;bad. Tree;pretty" I murmured.

"Right. Sorry. I'd best check on Wesley, see if he's still whimpering" said Giles, rolling his eyes.

I turned around and watched as he walked over to a whimpering Wesley. I rolled my eyes, a small smile nearly unfolded on my lips. I rolled out my Diploma, looking down on it and deciding to treasure the piece of paper. I suddenly felt a shiver down my back, and I knew, just knew without even thinking. I turned around slowly. I looked at him, the love of my life, as he stood twenty yards away. People walked between us, although neither of us spoke or moved. We continued to look at eachother, getting lost within the others eyes and not wanting to ruin the moment. I knew goodbye was hard, I had already lost him once so I thought I would be prepared this time - although, thats when it hit me, you were never prepared to watch someone you love walk away. He began to turn around, and walk away, walk straight out of my life.

"Angel!" I shouted.

I began to run over to him, although my brain was still quite disoriented. He stood and waited for me, which surprised me a little. I stood infront of him, looking at my feet and wondering what I could say.

"I wanted to say goodbye" I frowned.

Angel nodded. I saw the pain in his eyes, its like they were reflecting mine. We stood in silence, I bit my lip as I tried to think of something to say. Although, part of me didn't want to say anything. I just wanted to spend one last minute with the man I love, the man who I would always love.

"Buffy, I have to go" whispered Angel softly.

I nodded. Angel turned and began to walk away, taking my heart with him. Suddenly, a thought registered; just one question was needed to be asked.

"Am I still **your **girl ?" I shouted.

Angel turned around, looking at me like he was trying to take in my whole appearance quickly. His lips unfolded into a smile, his eyes twinkled and I saw the man roar inside of him.

"Always" he said.

I watched him turn around and walk away. Although, now it seemed to hurt less. I didn't understand, feelings and thoughts worked in mysterious ways. However, even though we were miles away from each other, I realised that we would always be united as one and I would always be **his **girl.


End file.
